


All Small Beasts Should be Locking Their Hands

by snufkin commits tax fraud (neonjays)



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Holding Hands, I wrote this at night because a friend sent me a cute moominvalley screenshot, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short, and cute, its gay, this is the shortest fic ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonjays/pseuds/snufkin%20commits%20tax%20fraud
Summary: It's short and sweet just like a first kiss, or like a sunset fading behind Moomin's bridge.





	All Small Beasts Should be Locking Their Hands

**Author's Note:**

> the ao3 moomin fandom needs some more fluff

Now, Snufkin and Moomin are sitting along the bridge, legs swaying above the water, hands falling onto each other’s. They had been talking lazily for an hour or so and the sun is now starting to go down behind the horizon. It smells of passed rain. Looks of Spring. “Why don’t we have a sleepover at my house?” Moomin asks, not nearly for the first time. He nods his head in the direction of the abode. Yellow lights flick on almost in a rhythm.

Snufkin smiles but shakes his head. “My belongings are all with my tent. But I’ll see you again in the morning; don’t fret, Muumipeikko.”

“I suppose that’s true...I just don’t want this to stop.”

Snufkin looks at Moomin once more and he just can't keep his grin from spreading. His fingers are intertwined with the other’s and the contagious smile creeps onto Moomin as well.

“Well, it’s good we’re enjoying this sunset.” Moomin comments merrily.

Snufkin huffs in approval. “The view is nice, but it’s not why I’m enjoying this moment right now.” The sun is now lower in the sky and ribbons of pink clouds float happily against the darkening air.

Moomin blushes. “It seems I can’t help but look at you instead, though. Is that strange?”

“Not at all.”

“Good to hear.” Moomin’s heart is pounding. “Snusmurmriken,”

“Yes?”

“How does your heart feel?”

“That’s a strange question, my friend," Snufkin sighs with a blush, "and I’m afraid I don’t know how to answer.”

“I like how my heart feels right now.” Moomin’s words ignite the dusk and Snufkin finds his finger’s tracing along his friend’s.

Snufkin finally speaks up. “And what is your heart saying?”

Moomin pauses for a moment and presses his snout against Snufkin’s nose. They fit together perfectly, as if they were made to go together. Instead of pulling away, howeverm Snufkin closes his eyes, and the two are there for a moment before Snufkin moves his lips to Moomin’s mouth. the sunset is almost gone behind them; they don’t mind, though, and finally, Snufkin is looking away again, and doesn’t say a word. “I’ll be off to my tent now, Muumipeikko.” He finally says with a stifled grin. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“A-alright.” Moomin still doesn’t know what to say. He rolls his eyes at Little My's snug face once he's indoors. 


End file.
